cyberchasefandomcom-20200214-history
Invasion of the Funky Flower (plot synopsis)
Plot Synopsis Invasion of the Funky Flower Hacker starts commanding Buzz and Delete to give more light, water, and nutrients for his doofydil. He charts a course towards Gardenia to enter the annual flower contest. Digit flies to Gardenia and compliments on Inez's happiolus. Inez says that her happiolus would be happier if she won the contest. Matt tells her not to be too sure and shows off his tutulip that he claims can dance. Jackie is crestfallen and says that her plant can't do anything. A green insect flies around Jackie's plant and takes a few bites from its leaves. Digit comments on how the insect likes Jackie's plant. Jackie shoos the insect away and says that her dizzy daisy is a disaster. She says that she doesn't have a green thumb. Digit misunderstands the green thumb idiom and pulls a paintbrush with green paint from his compartment, saying how they could paint Jackie's thumb green to solve her dilemma. Inez laughs and explains how having a green thumb means that a person is good at growing plants. Queen Mum of Gardenia emerges from her bud and announces the start of the contest. Hacker's arrival is announced by Hacker himself, and he claims that he was already the winner. The winners of the Most Fragrant Flower Award and Best Bud Award are announced with Hacker making a snide comment after the Fragrant Flower winner was was announced. Buzz and Delete commented that they should get the award for Best Buds because they are best friends. The final contestants for the last award, Tallest Flower in Cyberspace are Inez's happiolus and Hacker's doofydil. While the Queen measures Hacker's doofydil with her leaves, Hacker asks why she does that, and the Queen states that "You can measure with anything, as long as you use the exact same unit of measurement again and again, like my perfectly proportioned leaves." Hacker's doofydil measures to be 9 leaves high, and Inez's happiolus measures to be 10 leaves high. After the Queen gives Inez her reward, Hacker demands a recount. The queen states that all measurements are final. Hacker asks if he was going to get anything, and the Queen told him that he got an Honorable Mention. Hacker yells "This is an outrage!" and storms off, with Buzz and Delete repeating his words. Delete snatches the medal from the Queen. In the Grim Wreaker, Hacker mumbles angrily about Gardenia insulting him and his doofydil with "such an insulting insult".He comforts his doofydil and strokes its petals. Buzz and Delete bicker over who gets to wear the Honorable Mention medal, which ends after Hacker yells at them to stop. Hacker says that they were almost at their destination. As Hacker, Buzz, and Delete make their descent down the Grim Wreaker's ramp, Buzz asks about where they were. Hacker explained that they were in Jungolia, "A cybersite with plant species never before seen in Gardenia." Buzz asks if they were going to enter another garden contest while Delete speculates out loud about possibly getting another Honorable Mention medal. Hacker tells Delete never to say the words, "Honorable Mention" again.' Hacker continues walking down a path, and Delete smells a foul stench. The foul stench came from the Funky Flower. Hacker explains how the Funky Flower was happy with where it lived currently, but if it got reintroduced to another ecosystem like Gardenia, Gardenia might not be so happy. Delete asks what will happen. Hacker's response was that the Funky Flower would become an invasive species; spreading across all of Gardenia, crowding out all the other plants, blocking the sunlight, and drinking all the water. Hacker laughs, and Delete wonders if one would be enough. Hacker reassures Delete that one would definitely be enough. Back on Gardenia, Queen Mum proclaimed that everyone in the contest could plant their flowers in Gardenia for all of Cyberspace to visit and admire. Inez asks the Queen if it was safe to plant flowers from cybersites outside Gardenia. The Queen explains that they check if flowers from other sites are happy with the native plants and that the native plants are happy with the new plants. Digits comments on how Gardenia has plenty of sunlight and the Queen predicted that a rain shower would occur. A rain shower occurred like the Queen predicted, and Matt and Jackie run under the tree for shelter from the rain. Matt remarks about the rain when it suddenly gets heavy and the Queen reassures him that the rain in Gardenia doesn't last very long. The shower stops and the Queen announced that it was "planting time!" Hacker arrives on Gardenia planning on planting the Funky Flower at a certain spot before Gardenia's guards asked, "Who goes there?". Hacker hid the flower behind his back and claimed that he, Buzz, and Delete were 3 flower lovers visiting Gardenia.' He sets up Buzz and Delete to distract the guards by taking pictures with the guards while he snuck past them and planted the Funky Flower. When it was almost time to go, Buzz and Delete took one more picture with the guards and escaped when the guards were temporarily blinded by the sudden camera flash. The guards wonder where Buzz and Delete went before detecting a terrible stench. They peered over the green hedge and determined the Funky Flower to be the source of the stench. Cybersquad notices the stench and goes finds the flower. Digit finds the location of the flower. The guards state that they never saw the flower until that day and that they think the strange flower is a weed of some sort. Inez finds a nearby flowerbed wilting. Matt had the idea to remove the plant and no one has a problem with it. Jackie states that she can't grow a plant, but she can pull one out. She fails to pull the flower from the ground and the flower doubled to two. Everyone is shocked. Matt offers to help Jackie this time and they still fail at pulling the flowers. Now there are four flowers. Inez states that there are now twice as many plants, and Digit mentions how the smell doubled as well. The flowers doubled again to eight. Matt counts the plants, Inez says the plants doubled, and Jackie says that she didn't touch the plants that time. Digit exclaims that the plants are growing on their own. Inez pulls out her Squawkpad, saying that they need more information. The plant is called a Funky Flower, and they are only found in Jungolia. Matt asks if there is more information. "It says that if the Funky Flower is planted anywhere other than Jungolia it could become...an invasive species?!" Digit panics about the Funky Flower about being an invasive species, but then he asks what an invasive species is. Inez explains that an invasive species is, "A plant that's taken from one place and planted somewhere else but doesn't get along with the plants that are already there." Jackie asks what happens when the plants don't get along. Inez reads and panics with her signature line: "Oh! This is not good! This is not good at all!". Matt asks what the information says, and Inez replies, "If a Funky Flower becomes invasive, it grows quickly, steals water, blocks sunlight, and crowds out other plants. Digit states that Gardenia is in trouble. One of the guards states that they must save the Queen and attempts to move out. The other guard remarks that they are planted in the ground. Jackie says they will help save the Queen and attempts to pull a Funky Flower out to no avail. The Funky Flowers double again. Inez says that the Funky Flowers has now become an invasive species. Matt mentions that the flowers are growing towards the Queen. Jackie asks how close is it, and Digit flies above Gardenia to get a better view. He pulls out a standard ruler and says it would take forever. He suddenly remembers what the Queen stated about measurement and how anyone can measure with anything as long as they are the same length and size. Digit sees that the hedges are the same size and counts with them. The Funky Flowers are eight hedges away from the Queen. Digit goes to tell the Cybersquad this, but more Funky Flowers grew, and now they are only seven hedges away from the Queen. From the Grim Wreaker, Hacker spectates that is occurring in Gardenia. He notes that the Funky Flower is spreading. Delete says that Gardenia isn’t so happy and Hacker agrees. Hacker says that “Soon, it will crowd out all of the other plants and flowers, including Queen Mum!” Buzz asks what would happen if that were to occur, and Delete continues Buzz’s statement by saying who would be the leader of Gardenia. Hacker replies that he would be the leader with his invasive species doing all the work for him. He yells with triumph that “Those Earthbrats can’t stop me! I’ll be king!” Then Hacker continues eating his cereal. Digit says the weeds are six hedges from the Queen as more grow. Matt exclaims, “The other plants and flowers are getting pushed out!” with Jackie agreeing with his statement by saying, “They have no room to grow!” Inez tells everyone to calm and to observe what is happening so they could figure out what to do next. Everyone screams in panic as the Funky Flowers’ roots rumble and grow underneath them. Digit advises that they better observe fast. Inez observes the protruding roots and says that if they could stop the roots from moving, maybe the Funky Flowers would stop growing. Digit asks how and is shocked when a flower grows behind him. Jackie mentions when her family got a new puppy and didn’t want the puppy to run out of the yard. Her family’s solution was to build a fence around the yard. Matt exclaims that building a fence is that answer to the problem and that they could use the large rocks to build it. Digit announces that they would build a fence. A montage occurs with Digit digging the trenches and Matt, Jackie, and Inez pushing rocks together into the trenches. Eventually, the fence is complete. The roots of the Funky Flowers starts to rumble and grow towards the fence. The flowers sprout and none of them bypassed the fence. The fence seems to work. The Cybersquad cheers at their success. However, the Funky Flowers start dispersing seeds into the air. Everyone is confused about what is happening, and after Digit catches seeds in his net, he tells everyone about the seeds. He attempts to catch all the seeds, but despite his efforts, one seed falls to the ground and a Funky Flower emerges. More flowers grow around it. Everyone panics and Jackie asks how close the flowers are to the Queen. Digit informs them that the weeds are five hedges away and moving fast. Jackie states how they need a new plan now. More weeds are growing at a rapid rate. Digit yells “Yoikes!” and says that they are only four hedges away from the Queen. As the Cybersquad runs away from the flowers, Jackie points out the wilting flowers and how dry they are. Inez pleads to the sky for rain. There is a brief rain shower that lasts for approximately two seconds. Inez yells as more weeds grow that “We need more than that!”. Matt asks Digit how far the weeds are from the Queen. Digit says that the weeds are three hedges away and that he will warn Queen Mum. Matt exclaims that they have to do something and he tries to get through and break the weed’s roots with a shovel but to no avail. Inez explains dejectedly that “It’s no use, Matt. The roots are everywhere. We’ll never stop them all. From the Grim Wreaker’s announcer, Hacker yells tauntingly “Give it up, Earthbrats! You can’t stop the Funky Flower!” Jackie asks if he was responsible for what was happening in Gardenia, to which Hacker replies, “You bet your honorable mention I did. And soon, Gardenia will be mine! ” Buzz and Delete mess around with the microphone with Hacker having control of Gardenia. The Grim Wreaker flies off, and Inez exclaims that the Funky Flowers are going to reach the Queen. At the Queen’s tree, the Queen and her heralds her wilting. Queen Mum mentions growing thirsty and Digit grows alarmed at this as more flowers grow and he frantically sprays water to try and fix the problem. Even after Digit’s spraying the water, the Queen still feels thirsty. The Cybersquad reaches the Queen and Digit reports that “The Queen’s not getting enough water!” The Funky Flowers are now surrounding the Queen. Matt’s tutulip and Inez’s happiolus wilts. The Queen attempts to be optimistic by mentioning how they still have sunlight. More Funky Flowers surround the Queen, and they start growing taller. The Queen now states that she feels a bit chilly and she shivers from the lack of sunlight. Jackie exclaims that the flowers are blocking the sun and the Queen states “I must have water and sunlight!” Matt suggests cutting the Funky Flower down, and Digit hands him a part of clippers from his compartment. He attempts to cut the flowers down but to no avail. Inez says that they need ideas, and Jackie thinks hard before reaching an idea. She pulls out her Squawkpad and asks Motherboard to open a portal to Jungolia. Everyone is confused by Jackie’s request, and she states that “I’ll be right back!” before entering the portal to Jungolia. The Funky Flowers grow taller and Queen Mum collapses. Digit helps the Queen, and Matt and Inez try hard to uproot the roots. From the Grim Wreaker, as more Funky Flowers grow, Hacker gloats that “Gardenia is almost mine!” Buzz and Delete congratulate him for taking over his first cybersite. He finishes gloating by saying that “I finally beat those Earthbrats!” Matt and Inez beg the Queen not to give up and that Jackie would return. Queen Mum agrees with them, saying, “Yes. We mustn’t give up. We must always have hope! Hope!”. As the Queen wilts, a portal opens with a swarm of insects flying out. “What are these things!”, Digit exclaims in panic. Inez yells that they are bugs, with Jackie exiting the portal and saying that they aren’t just any bugs. They are the Funky Flower Beetle. “They come from Jungolia and eat only one thing.” To this, everyone exclaims with, “Funky Flowers!” Jackie announces that “It’s lunchtime!” to the beetles. There is a montage of Funky Flower Beetles eating the Funky Flowers. In the middle of the montage, Hacker sees his plan foiled and he yells, “Tell me this is not happening! Tell me this is not happening!” Gardenia and Queen Mum are revived. Everyone enjoys a rain shower. Hacker laments about his invasive species being destroyed and yells that “Those Earthbrats did it again!” Buzz and Delete commend him for his plan for being a good try taking over a cybersite. Delete gives Hacker the honorable mention medal to which Hacker growls and yells “Noooo!” as the Grim Wreaker flies. Inez exclaims happily that all the Funky Flowers are gone. Jackie explains that Motherboard is returning the Funky Flower Beetles back to Jungolia by using Motherboard’s portal. The Queen thanks the Cybersquad for saving Gardenia and awards Jackie the highest honor in all of Gardenia: the Green Thumb for her “extraordinary knowledge of plants, flowers, and bugs”. After receiving the award, Jackie says that she does have a green thumb after all.